Sweet Addiction
by Kamy Black M
Summary: Dos mejores amigos.Una historia de amor. Un malentendido. ¿El resultado? Bella con un corazón roto y, para agregar, Embarazada. Edward/Bella  Humanos  OC/AU. Suspendido hasta nuevo aviso.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aclaración**_: Todo lo que reconozcan es de Meyer, la autora de _"Crepúsculo"_, mi obsesión.

* * *

><p>Bueno, este es mi primer fic, y me gustaría que lo leyeran y me dejaran Reviews, ya que no se si escribo o no bien, tengo 13 años, así que de seguro no es perfecto, pero me quede bastante satisfecha con el resultado.<em><strong><br>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong> Prefacio<strong>_:

* * *

><p>Lo ultimo que vi fue algo metálico abalanzarse a mi, estaba demasiado dolida y triste por la noticia que acababa de recibir como para que me diera cuenta de lo que al parecer era un camión que impacto en mi auto, dejándome asustada, para luego caer en un poso profundo del cual no podía salir por mas que intentase.<p>

No quería morir, tenia que luchar por ellos, por mis angelitos; no podía dejarlos solos, aunque sabia que si yo moría Alice le diría la verdad a _él_, no quería dejarlos sin madre, ellos me amaban y yo era lo único que tenían, no podía simplemente irme.

Luche con fuerza contra el peso que quería arrastrarme al abismo, aunque cada vez se hacia mas fuerte y no me quedaban muchas fuerzas para seguir.

Fue cuando escuche voces, me pedían que me quedara, ¡claro que me quedaría! ¿adonde iría sino? ¿al parque? ¡Ja!

Me desconecte por un tiempo que se me hiso eterno, porque a pesar de que estaba algo inconsciente, aun sabia mas o menos lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, pero en ese momento de oscuridad no podía escuchar ni sentir nada, era completamente desesperante; y como si eso fuera poco debía luchar contra la fuerza que quería arrastrarme al abismo y sinceramente no quería irme, deseaba ver crecer a mis hijos, que Liz y Niko se casaran con los que serian su alma gemela, que me dieran muchos nietos.

Quería verlo una vez mas a _él_, que me susurrara palabras de amor mientras me miraba con ternura y se introducía lentamente en mi, convirtiéndonos en una sola persona. Pero lamentablemente _él_ ya no me quiere, el que antes era mi mejor amigo que se convirtió en mi amante, ya tiene una mujer que lo ame y pronto tendrá un hijo, al que creería que es el primero sin saber que tiene en realidad dos en este momento, dos hijos míos y de él.

Entonces escuche su aterciopelada voz, me hablaba con tristeza, culpa y… amor. Sabia que me estaba muriendo, de otra manera no lo escucharía.

—_Mi amor, por favor, vive por mi, por nuestros hijos—_murmuro afligido, "¿_nuestros hijos_?" ¿ya sabia la verdad?

—_Te amo, perdón por haber sido un idiota, no creí en ti y lo siento tanto—_decía con voz rota, por el llanto, lo conocía demasiado bien para saberlo, mas de 20 años para ser exactos.

—_Dude de ti, me volví loco de celos al pensar que otro hombre toco tu cuerpo—_decía aun afligido y con culpa, ya no quería que _él_ se culpara de esto, se equivoco pero yo ya lo había perdonado hace mucho tiempo, a pesar de que me hiso sufrir mucho.

—_Pero ahora sé la verdad, tu nunca me engañaste como me hicieron creer, tu eres mi vida junto con Liz y Nik, no puedes dejarnos, nosotros te necesitamos, te prometo no volver a lastimarte, prometo que todo saldrá bien de ahora en adelante, solo… no me dejes—_imploraba entre medio de llantos, y sollozos.

Quería decirle que ya no llorara, que me dolia, pero no podía siquiera abrir los ojos, aun estaba esa fuerza invisible que me arrastraba, y ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir luchando, pero no me quería rendir; tenia que hacer esto por mis hijos, por él.

Fue entonces que la oscuridad se apodero de mi alma, esta vez la fuerza que me jalaba era mucho mas intensa y no pude luchar contra ella…


	2. ¿Enamorada, yo?

_Aclaración_: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Primer Capitulo: ¿Enamorada, yo?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Me levante con los ánimos por los suelos, ayer fue un día realmente agotador en el instituto, verdaderamente, estaba con jaqueca, y para empeorarla, mi chevy se averió, obligándome a caminar todo el camino.<p>

Al parecer naci con dos pies izquierdos, ya que, tropezaba con lo que encontraba a mi paso, y cuando no había nada en el camino, me tropezaba con mis propios pies, realmente soy patosa

A lo lejos pude ver el instituto, gracias a todas las divinidades, no llegaba tarde, sino que con 10 minutos de sobra. Pude ver a Jacob, uno de mis amigos, al lado de su motocicleta, y en su cara se notaba que no se encontraba muy bien

—Hola Bella—saludo con un intento de una sonrisa, en cuanto estuve a su lado, estaba recostado en su pequeña hekins, nombre denominado a su motocicleta (esta loco por esas bestias), vestía un pantalones vaqueros, y una chaqueta negra, a él se le daba por hacerse el chico malo, mientras que es uno de los chicos mas dulces y tiernos que conozco.

—Hola Jake—devolví el saludo, aún con mi humor de perros, mi cabeza estaba a punto de reventar, literalmente.

—¿Como has estado?—_Oh no, la típica charla, ahora ¿Qué? —Hola, ¿Cómo estas?—Muy bien, ¿y tu?—Perfectamente—Ah, que bueno –fin de charla –_

—Bien, gracias ¿Y tu? — respondí lo mas cordialmente que pude, reprimiendo mi enfado, ¿tan monótona es la vida, para hablar todos los días de lo mismo? No puede decir _¿Bella, sabes que? La señora Stanley es lesbiana_ por lo menos eso seria un chisme.

—Pues, mas o menos—respondió con una mueca, realmente se lo veía mal, asi que tratando de dejar a un lado mi humor, quise saber que le pasaba

—¿Porque? ¿Que ha pasado? — pregunte ya bastante preocupada, mas en cambio, solo agacho la cabeza, y no respondió_._

—Jake ¿Que te sucede? — inquirí, ya un poco mas asustada, no era normal verlo así

—Nada Bella solo que…—espere a que terminara la frase, pero solo la dejo ahí, _Justo hoy que me duele la cabeza a horrores_

—¿Que? — pregunte, fingiendo intriga que no tenia, no es que no me preocupara, solo es el hecho de que hoy no estoy de muchos ánimos… Nah mejor hay que ser realistas, estoy con un humor de perros

—Estoy enamorado— dijo en un susurro apenas audible, ¿solo era eso? Yo también estoy enamorada, y no por eso estoy como Romeo tratando de suicidarse por depresión, di un suspiro disimulado

—¿Y eso que tiene de malo? — pregunte algo exasperada, pero tratando de ocultarlo en mi voz, y al parecer funcionó

—Es que mi amor no es correspondido—susurro, seguro que es la esperanza del primer amor y esas cosas raras

—¿Y quién es la idiota que no ve lo que se pierde? — pregunte, tratando de subirle los ánimos, Jake, aunque a veces era pesado, hay que reconocer que es guapo, inteligente, divertido… en fin, tiene muchas cualidades envidiables

—Es — se aclaro la garganta— Tanya Denali— susurro

—¿Qué? ¡Por Dios Jacob Black! ¿Cómo te puede gustar _esa_? — efaticé la última palabra, como si me refiriera a algo completamente malo; y es que Tanya Denali, es una de las tantas que no me caen nada bien, no es que la _Odie_, pero no me gusta su aura de maldad, si, quizás este exagerando un poco, pero… ¡es que se cree la mejor!, con su cuerpo de modelo, y su cabello rubio palido con mechas de un tono rojizo; si, lo acepto, es hermosa, pero de igual manera no me cae bien, ¡quién sabe porqué! Debe ser que el destino asi lo dispuso

—Bella, ella no tiene nada de malo, tu no la conoces, tal vez si…—empezó, pero sabia a donde quería llegar, y no lo iba a lograr

—¡Oye! Nada de que tal _vez si la conoces…_, ¡NADA! No me cae bien, y además, la conozco _demasiado_ bien, como para saber que no me agrada— respondi con el ceño fruncido, y cruzada de brazos, esta conversación no me estaba gustando mucho

—Oh, Bella, vamos; tampoco es que yo este diciendo que Edward es un mujeriego, que su pelito bronce todo despeinado y algo larguito le queda como Gay, ni que sus ojitos verdes son como de nenita— termino, mirándome con diversión, y arrogancia, ahí volvió el Jake que yo conocía, al que le gusta reírse a mi costa, sabia perfectamente cuanto me enojaba el que lo criticara, a mi me gustaba su pelo rebelde, y sus hermosos ojos verdes, también me gustaba como caminaba, todo en el es perfecto

—¿Desde que momento entro Edward en la discusión? — pregunte molesta mas conmigo misma por pensar asi de mi mejor amigo que con él

—Vamos, sé que te gusta— respondió como si me estuviera diciendo que dos mas dos es cuatro

—¿De que estas hablando?— pregunte de manera _inocente_, la verdad que Jake aunque no quisiera, era un bocazas, y un soplón

—Sabes que me di cuenta que estas enamorada de él—respondió, con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras me miraba pícaramente

—¿Enamorada de quién? —pregunto una voz suave y musical, que hace que mi corazón se quiera salir de mi pecho, era él, vestido con una camisa negra, y unos jeans gastados, alto, _precioso_, de ojos verdes, _hermosos_, pelo broncíneo y sedoso, _infinitamente maravilloso_

—De nadie— respondí rápidamente, demasiado a la defensiva; vi a Jake enarcar una ceja, y sonreir de manera malvada

—De hecho, estábamos hablando de ti— dijo Jake, tan estúpido como siempre

—¿De mi? —pregunto confuso, levantando una de sus perfectas cejas

—Si, Jake quería una cita con Tanya—respondí rápidamente, mirando con ojos amenazadores a Jake, quien entendió a la perfeccion el mensaje de _te voy a matar mas tarde_, ya que cerro, literalmente, la boca y no dijo nada—porque el esta _enamorado_ de ella—hice resaltar la palabra, para que no se hiciese ideas locas, siempre se le daba por hacerse el lector de mentes, ya que supuestamente sabia todo

—Oh—solo dijo, y se veía decepcionado, pero decidí no darle importancia

—¿Y? —pregunte curiosa

—¿Qué? Ah… yo… este, puede ser, pero no soy muy amigo suyo—respondió de forma evasiva, parecía que estaba escondiendo algo, en sus ojos pude ver cierto dolor ¿es que ella lo rechazo? No, Edward no estaba enamorado de ella ¿verdad que no?

Lo mire con cara de cordero degollado, que sabia que era su debilidad, y le hice ojitos, cortesía de Alice Brandon, mi mejor amiga

—No me mires así—respondió afligido, para luego lanzar un suspiro demasiado teatral

—Esta bien, esta bien, vere que puedo hacer—respondió mirándome de una manera tan… intima, sus ojos eran tiernos y me miraban como si fuera lo mejor del mundo _desgraciadamente tu no eres muy buena para él _dijo una voz en mi mente, tan profundo era nuestro encuentro de miradas, que no fuimos conciente de nuestro alrededor hasta que oímos un carraspeo, ¡y como no!, era Jake, quien me miraba con cara arrogante de _te lo dije_

—Bueno, lamento reventar su burbuja de amorr—dijo extendiendo la palabra, y juntando ambas manos, de tal forma que parecía gay, rei ante la perspectiva de Jake con un hombre como pareja, definitivamente eso seria… interesante—Oye, ¿de que te ries?—pregunto algo enfadado por no lograr su cometido de hacerme abochornar

—Porque te imagine con un hombre como pareja— respondi sinceramente, y pude escuchar la risita sofocada de Edward, quien intento disimilarlo con una pobre imitación de estar enfermo a causa de la tos, y se gano la mirada envenenada de Jake

—¿Me imaginaste como gay? —pregunto ofendido, pues a el siempre se le da por hacerse del machote

—Sip—respondi simplemente

Abrió la boca para decirme algo, que seguramente no me iba a gustar, pero se trago sus palabras por el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases, me despedi de los chicos, mientras me encaminaba a mi siguiente clase, Literatura, en la cual solamente tuvimos que leer Persuación, de Jane Austen. Las horas se me pasaron muy rápido, y en un corto plazo me vi llendo a la cafetería

—Te lo digo yo, que sí, Tanya misma me lo dijo—susurro una de las cotillas, Jessica Stanley, quien estaba frente a mi en la fila del almuerzo

—Pero pensé que el no estaba interesado en ella, además de la _otra_, que se le pega como garrapatas, pensé que tal vez eran parejas—respondió Lauren Mallory con una mezcla entre maldad y envidia, ¿de quien estaban hablando?

—Pues al parecer si, dicen que sucedió el domingo pasado, y por lo otro, ella es una patosa, no creo que estén juntos— susurro con determinación Jessica, pero decidi no escuchar mas su conversación, de seguro que no era nada importante, así que saque mi IPod y me puse a escuchar música

Coloque en mi bandeja solo una manzana, y un jugo de naranja, no tenia mucha hambre, aunque mi humor mejoro un poco desde que llegue, _desde que llego Edward_, dijo un voz en mi cabeza, pero decidi no darle importancia, no voy a pelear conmigo misma, total yo se que no estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo, _claro, si, tienes toda la razón_, respondió otra vez la voz sarcástica, me puse a caminar mas deprisa para no parecer una loca y ponerme a gritar.

Tenia la vista en el suelo, por lo que no me fije por donde iba y tropecé con alguien, dejando caer todo en el suelo, y manchando la camiseta de la chica a quien choque, levante lentamente la mirada, con vergüenza, la cual fue remplazada por el desagrado al encontrarme con Tanya mirándome con desprecio.

—¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas?—pregunto molesta, y en realidad no puedo culparla, le manche una hermosa camiseta negra con letras blancas, casi me dio culpa. Casi.

—Porque tengo miedo de encontrarme con zorras, pero falle en mi plan—dije indiferente, y trate de no darle importancia a su mirada fulminante. Escuche varias risas detrás de Tanya, por lo que cuando vi me encontré con nuestra mesa en donde estaban, Alice, Jasper, Jake, y Edward, quienes trataban de disimularlo, pero fallando. Tanya al verlos se enfureció aun mas, y casi podía jurar ver humo saliendo de sus orejas, de no ser imposible.

Trate de no meterme en problemas, por lo que me encamine hacia nuestra mesa, donde los demás me miraban con algo de asombro y diversión, pero al pasar por su lado me susurro: _no te hagas ilusiones, él es mio_ lo dijo con una maldad que no pude evitar que se me pusieran los pelos de punta, pero me enfureció su posesividad, ya sabia de quien estaba hablando, de Edward, pero el no es un trozo de carne el que ganar, porque a pesar de que no es un santo, yo puedo ver que es un chico muy dulce, es alguien con sentimientos puros… bueno, no todos son puros.

—Bells—saludo con la gran efusividad característica de Alice, ella, es mi mejor amiga, aunque a veces me saca de mis casillas, cuando me lleva de compras, para ser mas especifica

Salude a todos con un cabeceo a modo de saludo, menos a Jake y Edward a quienes ya había visto; me sente dejando la bandeja en la mesa, y poniendo mis manos en mi regaso.

—Bella, quiero preguntarte algo—dijo de la nada, Alice, _Oh no, Dios ¿Qué te he hecho?_

Suspire dramáticamente—¿Ahora que quieres Alice?—pregunte con cautela, estaba segura que esto no era nada bueno en mi beneficio

—¿Me prometes que dirás que si?—me hizo un puchero, mientras sus ojos se agrandaban mirándome con suplica, mostrando a mi amiga de pelos puntiagudos completamente adorable, no podía decirle No a _ese_ puchero.

—Oh, por el Amor de Dios, está bien, Alice—rezongue una vez que ella empezó a dar saltitos sobre su silla, en verdad adoro a mi amiga, pero es una molestia cuando se lo propone.

—Vamos al shopping de Por Ángeles esta tarde, y de noche al cine, ¿Qué te parece?—pregunto feliz… muy feliz, y no me gustaba esa mirada, significaba que algo planeaba.

—Emm… no se Alice, tengo tareas que hacer—respondi solamente, tratando de que desistiera, pero como de quien hablamos es de mi amiga Alice, no podría hacer que posponga una visita al shopping ni aunque cayera un meteorito en su casa

—¿Qué tareas?—pregunto con desconfianza, mirándome con cautela, Alice siempre fue muy perceptiva.

—Tengo que leer un libro para Literatura, y hacer una reseña en general—respondi simplemente, rogando que la mentira me saliera mejor que de costumbre.

Entrecerró los ojos, y me lanzo una mirada fulminante, yo solo trate de hacerme la tonta y mirar para otro lado, mientras ponía mis manos sobre mis piernas, tarareaba tranquilamente y me balanceaba en la silla, sin duda parecía _demasiado_ inocente, las mentiras no son mi fuerte.

—A otro perro con ese cuento—dijo, aun con esa mirada

—Hueso—le corregi, haciendo enojar mas a la enana.

—¡Que me importa! ¡Lo que sea!—espeto con brusquedad.

Su mirada se me hacia incomoda, y entonces estalle—Esta bien, no tengo ninguna tarea que hacer, limpie todo mi departamento, y tengo bastantes provisiones de comida, no me quedan escusas, iré—declare desesperada, no me gustaba esa mirada, me ponía nerviosa. Masculle un _Mierda_ por lo bajo cuando vi su mirada diabólica.

—¿Ves, Bella? Ahora si hablamos el mismo idioma—me respondió con una mirada de triunfo, al momento que daba saltitos en la silla, era tan infantil que no me quedo mas que reír, y fue cuando me di cuenta de la mirada divertida con las que nos miraban los demás, quienes habían estado callados mirando nuestra discusión.

—¿Y ustedes de que se ríen?—les pregunte enfadada, mirando a cada ocupante de la mesa, deteniéndome un segundo mas del necesario en Edward, solo para ver que se comporte, claro está. _Aja, y yo me chupo el dedo_.

—Es tan cómico verlas pelear así, nunca me aburriré de sus discusiones—opinó Jacob, mientras nos miraba a amas con diversión, antes no se llevaban muy bien, pero poco a poco sus diferencias se fueron acentuando, y ahora se llevan mejor, él la quiere, y ¡como no! Es una chica muy agradable, y es mi mejor amiga. Sin embargo con Edward nunca se llevará bien, Jake dice que el es una sanguijuela afeminada, y Edward dice que él es un perro apestoso. Suspire, ¡Hombres! Tenían la suerte de ser lindos, de lo contrario estoy segura que las mujeres los habríamos tirado por un tubo fuera de nuestras vistas.

—Esta dicho ¡nos vamos al cine esta noche!—chillo Alice, mientras daba saltitos otra vez, mi amiga es rara.

—¿Al cine? ¿Yo también puedo ir?—pregunto una voz molesta detrás de mi, y en ese momento quise golpearla, ¿Por qué se mete donde no la llaman?

La mire con ojos entrecerrados, pero ella ni me miro, sin embargo camino con pasos que pretendían ser sensuales hasta la silla que quedaba al lado de Edward, lo miro con ojos hambrientos, y el la miro con desprecio, nunca lo había visto así; pero Tanya ni se inmuto por eso, y se sento a su lado.

—¿Edward puedo ir?—pregunto con un puchero de los mas horrible, parecía una perra, sé que no debo pensar así, pero Tanya me ha hecho la vida imposible desde los diez años, y cada vez sus bromas se hacían peor

—No se, pregúntale a Alice—respondió simplemente, al momento que separaba su silla de la de ella, y buscaba mi mirada, en sus ojos verdes me di cuenta que estaba desesperado y algo asustado, pero ¿Por qué?

—Lo siento Tanya, pero solo es una salida de amigos, y sus parejas—respondió Alice tajante, nunca la vi tan enojada, bueno, tal vez si, la vez que María quiso besar a Jasper, pero esa fue la excepción, Alice por lo general es bondadosa y no le importa como sean los demas, aunque claro esta, que Tanya si.

—Pero mi pareja está en su grupo—respondió ella, mirándome con maldad, pero no pude comprender porque

Mire a cada integrante de nuestro grupo, Jasper está con Alice, Jacob no está con nadie, y Edward tampoco, de lo contrario ambos me lo habrían dicho, ellos son mis grandes amigos, y yo no soy lesbiana ni aunque me paguen, estoy demasiado enamorada de Edward como para que me interese alguien mas.

—Edward es mi novio, me lo pidió el Domingo—dijo ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, nadie había conseguido salir con mi amigo, debido a que a él no le gustaba nadie… pfffff, vamos, que estúpida que soy por creerle, el es igual a los demás. Vi a Alice mirar a Edward con odio, y luego con comprensión a mi, Jasper estaba incomodo, pero no sorprendido, por lo que me imagine que el ya lo sabia, ¡maldito traidor por no decirme a mi! Y Jacob estaba enfurecido, pero no descorazonado, estoy segura, para él era solo un capricho. Y… Edward, él estaba enojado, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Tanya.

—Yo no…—empezo, pero fue interrumpido por una mirada de advertencia de Tanya, fue casi imperceptible, pero yo logre verla, y aunque no me importaba ya, eso no quito el hecho de que tuviera curiosidad para saber el porque de esa mirada, entonces Edward me miro por un fugaz segundo, y luego se callo, no dijo nada mas hasta que sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso.

Biología. Mi oportunidad para averiguar algo mas respecto a esa mirada de Tanya, estaba segura que yo también tenia que ver, ahora Edward no se salvaría, me tendría que decir como es que tiene novia y no me lo dijo, aunque no me la creí mucho, él es muy afectuoso, debería de haberla besado por lo menos, pero no lo hizo, y cuando ella dijo que eran novios el lo estaba por negar… tendría cosas que averiguar, no lo dejaría ir sin luchar.

Cuando llegue solo habían dos compañeros mas, así que decidí ir a sentarme y garabatear un rato. Sin quererlo, mis manos escribieron _su_ nombre ¡mierda! Siempre con lo mismo.

La arrugue y tire al tacho antes de que alguien la vea, de lo contrario mi secreto-no tan secreto, quedaría descubierto, y no debería dejar evidencia alguna _Ya estoy como criminal, fijándome en la evidencia y demas, estoy loca._

—Emmm, ¿Qué tal?—pregunto un nervioso Edward a mi, mientras se sentaba en el asiendo de mi derecha y dejaba su carpeta y apuntes en la mesa, me miro algo avergonzado y luego se puso a garabatear en un papel, sabia que estaba evitando mi mirada y no quería hablar, pero no se iba a librar tan fácil de mi.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?—pregunte en tono ofendido, pero en realidad no estaba ofendida sino dolida, porque a pesar de todo, él nunca me vería como mujer, sino como su _mejor amiga_.

—De… ¿de que hablas?—pregunto con normalidad, pero estaba nervioso y lo sabia, por algo lo conocía hace mas de 16 años.

—Ya lo sabes, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras novio de Tanya? ¿y encima, por qué ella?—pregunte con voz rota, ¿no podía haber elegido a otra? Tanya era, es, y será siempre la misma perra y a pesar de que quizás yo no sea feliz con eso, me gustaría que al menos este con alguien que lo merezca de verdad. Esto no cuadraba.

—Bella, pensé que me conocías mejor—susurro, mientras me miraba a los ojos, y ahí pude corroborar que era mentira, lo sospechaba pero ahora no me quedaba duda alguna.

—¿Por qué no la pusiste en su lugar entonces?—pregunte enfadada, tendría que haber dicho la verdad… a menos que… Nah, no tenia ni idea de porque mintió.

—Porque… no te lo puedo decir—dijo afligido, debe de ser algo demasiado importante para que este así.

—Vamos Edward, dime la verdad—le suplique con la cara mas inocente que pude, y con un puchero.

—Es que…

Fue interrumpido por el profesor, ¡que oportuno el hombre! Inmediatamente pidió silencio y casi le arranco la cabeza al señor, ¡justo que Edward me iba a decir que paso! _Mierda_…

No pude pasarle ni siquiera papelitos, el profesor al parecer se levanto de malas, y nos dio mucha tarea, mientras nos vigilaba como si fuéramos unos criminales.

Pronto habían pasado todas las horas y estábamos en el estacionamiento, no había podido hablar con mi amigo y para colmo el profesor de Historia me había pedido ir un ratito a hablar con él para que haga un estúpido discurso sobre la Colonización completo, para una pequeña exposición.

Pero ahora aprovecharía y acorralaría a Edward para que me dijera todo. Lo busque con la mirada, ya no había nadie, pero su volvo estaba aun ahí, camine hacia él a paso decidido.

Pero casi me desmayo al verlo abrazando a Tanya, mientras le metía su lengua hasta la garganta ¡hijo de puta! Me había dicho que no eran nada, ¡y ahora se estaba ligando con ella! Maldito hipócrita, no lo reconocía.

Él me dio una pequeña mirada, y cuando nuestros ojos hicieron contacto visual, el se quedo algo sorprendido; lo mire fijamente, mientras Edward apartaba bruscamente a Tanya, me dolió lo que hiso, se suponía que era su mejor amiga ¿o es que se entero que yo estaba enamorada de él, y quería dejarme claro sus sentimientos sin decírmelo de frente?

La verdad es que, sea cual sea la razón, el resultado era el mismo: Mi alma y corazón completamente destrozados…

* * *

><p><em>Emmm… Tomatazos, cualquier cosa, se aceptan criticas, basta que no sean crueles. La actitud de Bella, lo admito, es mas distinta, en varias ocasiones es como yo habría actuado, así que en parte tiene mi actitud. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, y no es porque yo lo haya escrito, pero... las cosas que van a pasar mas adelante va a ser mejor. <em>

_Tengan piedad de mi, por favor, tengo a penas 13 años, no soy una escritora fenomenal, pero no sean crueles, porque sino me dejan decaída como la otra vez, y sinceramente a mi me gusta escribir, y quiero compartirlo con ustedes…_


	3. Todo me pasa a mi

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, solo que algunos son distintos con lo referente a sus reacciones y actitudes…

Todos Humanos…

Primero que nada, les agradezco enormemente a los comentarios; eso es lo que me inspira a seguir escribiendo… su apoyo, no pido halagos sino opiniones y criticas (que no sean ofensivas), y recapaciten y piensen… con un Review hacen feliz a una adolescente de 13 años, obsesionada con los libros. A lo que quiero llegar es a que me dejen Reviews, por mas que esté demente y desquiciada… ¿si? ¿harán feliz a esta pobre niñita-muchachita, con sus opiniones?

* * *

><p><strong><em> Capitulo 2: Todo me pasa a mi...<em>**

Levante la cabeza con la frente en alto, estaba destrozada por dentro, pero no se lo demostraría, él no lo merece. Me diriji a ellos a paso decidido, a pesar de que me pesaban dos pares de ojos, el primero que me miraba con odio (podía sentirlo), y el otro que me miraba con vergüenza y culpa. Ya se debe suponer quien es quien.

Una vez que llegue, me puse frente a ellos, y les mire con alegría que en verdad no sentía, mientras sonreía de manera amistosa, solo esperaba que la mentira me saliera bien, ya que ésta no es mi fuerte para nada. Estaba segura que si hacia una buena actuación Edward no lo notaria, y Tanya… ella simplemente es idiota, asi que no debía preocuparme por ella.

—Hola—salude con una sonrisa, la mas normal que podía, no debía dejar que se notara lo mal que estaba, después de todo nadie dijo que Edward me correspondiera, asi que tenia todo el derecho ¿verdad? Aunque por lo que estaba enojada era por su falta de confianza en mi, eso dolia casi tanto como el que él no me quisiera. Casi.

Edward carraspeo, incomodo, mientras se alejaba un poco de Tanya, quien ahora tenia una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro ¡pero que…!

Trate de calmarme un poco, y en vez de ver ante mi a los dos esos, mentalice a un Emmett con bikini, inmediatamente me calme y trate de borrar esa imagen mental.

—Emmm…. Hola—saludo aun muy incomodo Edward, mientras me miraba suplicante con la mirada.

Tanya bufo, mientras me miraba con desden _como si me importase_— ¿Por qué tuviste que interrumpirnos? Estábamos tan bien sin ti—dijo con voz venenosa, mientras me sonreía de manera _angelical_, pues en ella no hay ni un pelo de angel.

—Oh—murmure _apenada_, aunque era visible que estaba mintiendo, pues todo lo que escondia era dolor, _camita esperame, que cuando llegue te atenderé con unas cuantas lagrimas patéticas_—Lo siento—murmure, mientras bajaba la cabeza avergonzada y golpeaba mis pies—Solo quería hablar contigo Eddy—pedi mientras lo miraba con un puchero, quería provocar a Tanya, además de que esto no era novedad en nosotros, a veces nos comportábamos como pareja inconscientemente.

—No, estábamos ocupados, me gustaría que te fueras de mi camino—gruño Tanya, ¿tan rápido podía hacerla enojar?

—¿Podrias llevarme a casa?—pregunte a Edward, haciendo caso omiso a Tanya, me ruborice de la furia, pero podría hacerlo pasar por vergüenza—Este… ya sabes, es que mi Chevy se averio—susurre, mientras mordía mi labio.

—Oh, claro Bells, por algo somos amigos—ahí lo arruino ¿tenia que recordarme mi lugar? _Somos amigos_. Suspire.

—Pero Eddie, dijiste que me llevarías a mi—dijo con voz insinuante la rubia teñida, mientras movia sus pestañas _demasiado_ maquilladas.

—No me digas así, me llamo Edward—gruño, y no se me paso por alto el que solo me dejase decile a mi, _¡Ja! Toma esa Tanya_.

Tanya se puso furiosa, a ella tampoco se le paso desapercibido. Lo miro con advertencia, como si lo estuviese amenazando. Aquí había algo que yo no sabia, y era importante.

—Sabes lo que pasara de lo contrario—dijo con cautela la rubia, con una maldad en los ojos al momento de verme a mi. Las mejillas de Edward se tiñeron de carmesí, pero conocía _ese_ tono de color, y solo lo había visto unas pocas veces, y una de ellas era cuando Emmett rompió su piano. Un escalofrio me atravesó, no quería verlo asi de nuevo; Tanya sonrio con triunfo, pensado que había cumplido su cometido, mientras que mi amigo seria capaz de arrancarle la cabeza.

—Edward—murmure, advirtiéndole.

—¿Sabes que Tanya? Vete ahora mismo, antes de que haga algo de lo que luego me arrepentiré—le grito, se estaba conteniendo de decirle lo perra que es, estaba segura, porque Edward puede que este enojado, pero por sobre todo, es un caballero.

—Yo… nos vemos—simplemente dijo la rubia, se dio cuenta; con Edward no se puede jugar estando en ese estado.

—¿Ed?—pregunte con voz temblorosa, no me gustaba esa mirada salvaje, no era propia de él, sabía que no era dirijida a mi, pero de igual manera me hacia estremecer.

Él suspiro—¿Qué quieres Bella?—pregunto brusco, no me gustaba que usara ese tonito conmigo, asi que haciendo a un lado mis estúpidos miedos, me puse frente a él.

—Eres un idiota, no uses ese tonito conmigo, no después de haberme mentido—suspire, tragando mis lagrimas que querían traicionarme—Crei que era tu amiga, pero no confias en mi, dijiste que no estabas con ella, y cuando salgo ¿con que me encuentro? Con que estas metiendo tu lengua en su asquerosa boca—solte de una sola vez, me hiso mucho daño con ese _simple_ beso, ¡y yo que tan confiada era!

—¡Basta! Tu no eres nadie para reclamarme nada, ¿o acaso eres mi novia celosa y no me había dado cuenta? Pues tienes que saber que jamás estaría con alguien que me quiere controlar siempre, aunque doy gracias que solo seamos amigos—solto una risa amarga, mientras me miraba sin expresión alguna, pero con un poco de arrepentimiento y culpa.

Sentí algo húmedo en mi cara, y me di cuenta que eran mis lagrimas retenidas, ¿tiene que ser tan cruel? Ya sabia que él nunca me iba a querer, ¿Por qué debería de hacerme ilusiones? Dolio mucho, mucho el que me haya dicho todo eso, jamás peleábamos, y ¿tenia que ser por esa? Aunque en realidad fue porque dijo que no soy lo suficientemente buena para él, técnicamente eso quiso decir con sus palabras.

Me limpie mis lagrimas, mientras giraba bruscamente sobre mis pies, y me dirijia a la salida, me iria caminando otra vez, ¡que mas da!

Camine lo mas rápido que podía, mientras me secaba las estúpidas lagrimas que salian de mis ojos, ¡era tan injusto! Un sollozo se me escapo, mientras veía el porton de salida, una parte de mi agradecia que Edward no me haya seguido, pero otra estaba triste por eso.

Cuando llegue al porton, sentí un brazo jalarme por mi antebrazo, fue un movimiento brusco, por lo que casi caigo de no haber sido por Edward, que me sostenía a milímetros de su rostro.

En sus ojos había arrepentimiento, pero estaba segura de que solo era por haberme lastimado, después de todo soy su amiga hace mas de 15 años ¿no?

—Perdóname Bells, me desquite injustamente contigo, soy un idiota—susurro, centímetros de mis labios. Me aleje de él para poder poner en orden mis pensamientos, era injusto que tenga ese efecto en mi.

—Esta bien—musite en voz baja, mientras miraba el suelo, que de un momento a otro me pareció muy interesante. Aun estaba dolida por lo que dijo, pero no podía culparlo, después de todo… ¿Quién me querría? Soy torpe, aburrida, estúpida y sin gracia. Mi pelo es de color chocolate, al igual que mis ojos, piel pálida, y un cuerpo normal, con curvas, pero no muy agraciado que se diga.

—Pero no me perdonaste de verdad—dijo dolido, mientras alzaba mi barbilla y me miraba a los ojos, de un verde intenso y hermoso. Cerre los ojos para poder pensar, pero su cercanía no me dejaba articular palabra.

Tome un respiro, para poder decir la cosa mas importante que tenia que decir en ese momento—¡Oh!—si, lo se, soy idiota, pero aun mas con su cuerpo cerca del mio, y aunque mis ojos estén cerrados, estaba segura que el me miraba intensamente.

No podía seguir así, debía olvidarlo… después de todo yo no soy nada para él, no lo merezco. Unas estúpidas lagrimas bajaron por mi rostro, de mis ojos aun cerrados; hoy estaba muy llorona, pero la situación era la que me obligaba a desahogarme en frente de quien menos quería.

—¿Por qué lloras Bells?—pregunto Edward, su voz bastante cerca, por lo que supuse que aun estaba frente a mi, aunque un poco mas alejado. Su voz se escucho preocupada, pero no quise abrir los ojos, no podía.

—Es que tienes razón—suspire—No soy nada, por eso nadie me quiere—las lagrimas otra vez hicieron acto de presencia—Soy aburrida, con razón no tengo novio—susurre, abriendo los ojos, pero posándolos inmediatamente en el suelo, que parecía tener el elixir para la eterna juventud por la atención con la que lo miraba.

—¿De eso se trata?—pregunto sorprendido, pero no quise comprobar si su hermoso rostro también lo estaba, por lo que me quede en silencio y mirando fijamente el suelo.

—Bells, eres muy especial, por no decir perfecta, eres una buena amiga, sabes escuchar y dar consejos, eres buena y caritativa, siempre están los demás por encima de ti, buena estudiante, hermosa y con buen cuerpo, y tu único defecto es tu torpeza, pero a la vez te hace adorable—explico, mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas—no puedes mentir, y con solo decir que eres la mejor amiga de Alice Brandon es sinónimo de que eres muy paciente y la mejor, porque mira que aguantar a la enana…—Trato de bromear, y sacando una sonrisa de mis labios, otra razón por la cual lo amaba, siempre sabia como hacerme sentir bien, a mi o a quien fuera.

—Gracias, Eddy—suspire, mientras alzaba la mirada y me encontraba con unos brillantes y lindos ojos verdes, que me miraban con diversión.

—Solo debes saber que siempre estaré ahí para ti, siempre seré tu apoyo—murmuro, mientras me abrazaba fuerte, pero ese abrazo no fue fraternal para mí… para mí fue algo mas, algo mucho mas intenso y lindo. Inhale su aroma masculino tan adictivo, mientras apretaba mis brazos a su alrededor. Parecía que encajábamos a la perfección, como si fuéramos dos mitades de una sola pieza.

—Muchas gracias Edward, te quiero—susurre en su oído, causándole un estremecimiento, por el cosquilleo supuse; él me apretó un poco mas, antes de dejar de abrazarme, inmediatamente sentí frío y soledad, pero trate de disimular el como me afectaba.

—Sabes que yo también te quiero Bells—murmuro, mientras miraba el suelo con el ceño fruncido, estaba meditando, lo conocía como la palma de mi mano—Eres mi mejor amiga—dijo como si fuera una palabra venenosa, y es que para mi lo era, aunque no comprendí bien su reacción ¿acaso ya no quería ser mi amigo? ¿quería terminar con nuestra amistad de toda la vida, y no sabia como?

—Si… amigos—concorde con una mueca de disgusto, no me gustaba esa palabra.

—Bueno… ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?—pregunto incomodo, mientras jugaba con sus pies en el azfalto, golpeando uno con otro.

—Si quieres…

.::.

—¿Qué era lo que me estabas por decir en clase de Biología? ¿Por qué no puedes decirme de que te amenaza Tanya?—pregunte preocupada, mientras él aparcaba a un lado, frente a mi departamento, sencillo y pequeño, pero hogareño.

—Tanya no me amenaza—debatió con nerviosismo, estaba claro que mentía, y tenia curiosidad del porque, él nunca se comportaba así, no tenia miedo a nada, según él.

—Ed, sé que estas mintiendo, te conozco así que dime y tal vez podamos solucionarlo—suspire, mirando el suelo del auto—juntos—murmure lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara.

—No puedo decirte—murmuro afligido, y me dolió, porque su dolor es el mío.

—¿Es un secreto?—pregunte con cautela, mientras lo miraba a los ojos; pude ver vergüenza en ellos… y culpa, ¿Qué puede ser tan grave como para hacer a Edward actuar así? No debía de ser nada bueno.

—Si, pero debes saber que si pudiera te lo contaría—dijo como suplica, y sus ojos me pedían ser entendidos, no podía culparlo, sabia que lo que fuera que le pasara debía de ser grande, un grande problema.

—Esta bien, cuando estés preparado me lo contaras ¿ok?—lo mire con una sonrisa para hacerlo sentir mejor, me dolía su mirada llena de vergüenza y tristeza.

—Esta bien—me abrazo, pero tengo la impresión de que fue mas largo de lo que en verdad debería haber sido.

Luego del _momento_, se bajo y me abrió la puerta; siempre fue caballeroso, Esme lo educo así. Caminamos hasta la puerta de mi casa.

—¿Quieres pasar?—pregunte, mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—No—murmuro ruborizado, y me pregunte porque—Debo ir a casa—dijo algo triste, o eso me pareció a mi.

—Emm… bueno, adiós entonces—murmure nerviosa, mientras miraba mis pies.

—Este… si, adiós—musito, mientras se daba vuelta e iba hacia su Volvo, miré como el auto se perdía en la carretera; suspire, ya no podía seguir así. Hacia ya 10 meses me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por mi mejor amigo, y trate de disimularlo, juro que trate, pero ya no podía seguir así, suspirando por él a escondidas, sufriendo cada vez que hablaba de cómo debería ser su mujer perfecta, pero nunca se fijaba en mi.

Debía hacer algo, pero no sabia que.

Entre perezosamente a mi departamento, era pequeño; de un piso con 5 habitaciones, mi cuarto, el de huéspedes, la cocina, el living y el baño, era hogareño y cálido.

Podía tener algo mas ostentoso si quería, pero… ¿para que? Así estoy bien, no me hacia falta el dinero para ser feliz.

Mi abuela, fallecida hace ya 2 años, me había dejado su gran fortuna por herencia, no confiaba en mis padres; ellos querían gastar su propia fortuna viajando por el mundo, quisieron llevarme… pero no podía irme, aquí tenia mis recuerdos y mi vida, no me iria nunca, seria un daño físico, sentimental y mental. Aun lo recuerdo, me llamaron desagradecida, y desgraciada por no ir con ellos, me dijeron que no me darían ni un centavo y tendría que trabajar si quería vivir, en ese entonces mi abuela aun estaba viva y me apoyo, por eso es que aun me dolía tanto su perdida.

En el momento en el que ella estaba muriendo, me dijo una frase: _Sé feliz y no dependas de nadie, puedes hacer las cosas por tu misma y no te tiene que importar lo que los demás piensen de ti… vales oro y los que no lo ven… que se queden ciegos y no te preocupes por ellos. Hija, se feliz siempre…_

Y cumpliría su promesa, seria feliz como ella lo fue, aun después de la muerte de mi abuelo. No dependería de nadie, ni de un hombre; haría las cosas por mi misma y siempre con la frente en alto.

…

Suspire mientras me preparaba un sándwich, estaba muerta de hambre. Una vez hecho mi almuerzo, me senté en el sofá del living y me puse a mirar Tv, un programa súper… Bob Esponja, sí, lo se; soy infantil, pero es que estoy obsesionada con los dibujos animados, razón por la cual era el centro de bromas de Emmett, el hermano de mi amigo, Edward.

Después de tres capítulos de los dibujos animados, tres sándwiches y dos botellas de Coca-cola; me dirigí a mi camita, bendita sea por su comodidad adictiva. Me recosté, para tomar una siesta, pero no pude evitar ponerme a pensar en mi abuela, que en paz descanse; ella tenia ojos celestes, cabello negro, piel blanca… y se caracterizaba por sobre todo, por ser una abuelita, que a pesar de sus años, era muy bella y bondadosa, cosa que dicen, yo saque de ella.

Le debía mucho a mi abuela, ella me había enseñado a, cocinar, cocer, lavar la ropa, cambiar pañales (era niñera a veces, amaba a los niños), y me preparo para todo, ser una ama de casa, mujer buena de mi marido, y una excelente madre, ya que según ella, se había equivocado con Charlie, a quien consintió y malcrío, por eso es el ser de hoy en día, codicioso y arrogante.

Con mi padre era muy apegada, hasta el día en el que prefirió a su mujer y dinero, antes que a su hija, y es que con Reneé nunca tuvimos buena relación, mi abuela Marie era mi madre, y madre de Charlie también. Él no es del todo malo, pero se dejo llenar la cabeza de estupideces, y si se dejo, pues que haga lo que se le venga en gana.

Mis padres pensaban que el dinero que tenia era porque trabajaba, y estaban felices porque no debían gastar en mi, sin embargo mis amigos pensaban que el dinero lo sacaba de mis padres, quienes "supuestamente" me lo mandaban por mes. No quería decirle a nadie sobre mi fortuna, que se quedara en secreto, así estaba bien y no hacia daño a nadie.

Medite un poco mas, hasta quedarme dormida…

_No sabia lo que pasaba, solo era consciente de una gran ola de tristeza y dolor que sentía en mi pecho, como si hubieran clavado mil estacas de una sola vez en mi corazón, el cual ya no lo sentía, era como si lo hubiera dejado quien sabe donde._

—_No te amo, ni te ame nunca—dijo una voz conocida, mientras esos ya familiares ojos me miraban con desprecio y resentimiento, aunque no sabia que había pasado._

—_No eres nada…_

—_Eres una zorra, ni siquiera sabes quien es el padre de tus hijos…_

—_¿En verdad creíste tantas patrañas que te dije? ¡Bella! Te consideraba menos estúpida, al menos pensé que tenias algo de cerebro, pero me equivoque al parecer…_

_Esa voz…_

_Conocía perfectamente esa voz, ¿Por qué me insultaba así? ¿Qué había hecho yo, para que me tratara de esa manera tan cruel?... y ¿de que hijos hablaba? _

_No sabia lo que pasaba, ni porque él me trataba de tal manera, pero era muy doloroso._

_De repente, apareció un perro con ¿un arma? ¿Qué hacia un perro con un arma? ¿y encima una escopeta? Oye… ¿me apuntaba a mi? Si, al parecer; el perro que tenia delante, quien por cierto era marrón-miel, tenia un percing en la ceja izquierda, y ¿un tatuaje rapado del pelaje? ¿para que querría un perro un tatuaje afeitado en su lomo? _

—_¡Hey niña!—espeto con rudeza el perro, ¿Quién se creía que era para hablarme así?_

—_¡¿Qué quieres chucho?—pregunte enojada_

—_¡Chucho es Jacob!—grito, encolerizado_

—_¿Y porque el pobre de Jake es el chucho?_

—_¡Porque lo digo yo! _

—_¿Y quien eres tu, a ver?—pregunte con sorna, "cuidado, tiene un arma" advirtió una vocecilla y tenia razón, él tenia un arma._

—_Yo soy el comandante Pulguitis—dijo con orgullo, levantando la frente y la barbilla con arrogancia; yo por mi parte, no pude contener mis carcajadas, sonoras que resonaban por todo el salón, que parecía ser un ¿Sex-shop? ¿y para que demonios quiero yo estar en un sex-shop? _

—_¿Te parece gracioso mi nombre, Pervertida Sexual?—un momentito… ¿pervertida sexual yo? ¡Pero con suerte me hacen hablar de sexo, y termino ruborizada hasta los pies! Este perro, definitivamente esta mal._

—_¡Yo no soy una pervertida sexual!—proteste, mientras golpeaba mis pies en es suelo en una clara muestra de berrinche , estaba siendo infantil… ¡per él empezó!_

—_Esta bien, como digas—dijo en tono aburrido el perro, mientras se daba vuelta y se iba ¿Por qué se iba? ¿no que iba a matarme? _

—_Hey Pulguitis, esto no se ha acabado—amenace gritando, pero el perro apestoso ese se había ido. Mire por todos lados, a ver si podía conseguir que alguien me hable, pero nadie había en el Sex-shop; de repente algo paso volando encima de mi, pero no supe que era, así que mire hacia arriba, para encontrarme con un cerdo verde con alas, ¡pfff! Solo era un cerdo verde volador, nada del otro mundo._

_Pero, de un momento a otro, apareció un diablillo que me miraba con odio… Alice, tan bajita me miraba como si quisiese matarme, tenia puesto una capa rosada con brillos amarillos, una corona purpura y un vestido celeste… ¡pero me miraba mal! Conocía esa mirada._

_Entonces, ella se salto encima de mi, ¡y tenia colmillos dorados! Me iba a matar, mi mejor amiga me iba a matar… y justo en el momento que iba a clavar sus colmillos en mi piel, apareció Jasper vestido todo de negro, y pintado de morado y también negro, estaba como Emo, con persing por todos lados, y en el cuello un collar de calaveras, era tan espeluznante, y encima parecía Gay por como tenia sus manos en su cintura._

—_Alice, amor, deja a Bellitis en paz, por favorrr—dijo Jasper con voz chillona, ¡él estaba riéndose peor que Tanya! ¡Como un Prostituto!_

_De repente todo se volvió negro…_

Abrí pesadamente mis parpados, parecía como si un camión me hubiese pasado por encima; entonces imágenes de mi alocado sueño llegaron a mi mente. Sacudi la cabeza tratando de despejar mi mente, pero fue entonces que lo vi… vi ese aparato, el reloj… ¡eran las 8 de la noche! Debía de haberme encontrado a las 5 con Alice en el centro comercial… ¡Oh no! ¡Deje plantada a Alice en el centro comercial! Me iba a matar la enanita, ¿Por qué no me levante a la hora que tenia que hacerlo? ¡Que estúpida! Ahora tendría que ir otro dia con ella, y ahí me castigaría… la conocía, por eso solo una vez, aparte de esta, la había dejado plantada, y no la pase nada bien.

Pero entonces recordé otra cosa… debía ir al cine, donde también estaría Tanya. Suspire, esto seria peor que ir con Alice una semana de compras, no sabia como iba a aguantar a semejante bruja como Tanya, ¡no era justo! ¡Ella no tendría que venir con nosotros!

Suspire pesadamente… otra vez. Me levante y me dirigí directamente a la ducha, en unos minutos Edward pasaría por mi, y nos iríamos al cine… ¡Con Tanya! Genial (nótese el sarcasmo de mi voz mental) Así que me empecé a duchar para ir al cine.

¡Con Tanya!

G-E-N-I-A-L

* * *

><p>Hola, el segundo capitulo ya esta listo, ¿Escribo bien? ¿tengo errores? ¿Qué debo cambiar? Díganme…<p>

Bueno, tratare de terminar el 3er capitulo para dentro de una semana, si es que puedo, es que como estoy en el ultimo mes de clases, me están bombardeando con las pruebas finales… y si salgo mal mis padres me sacan la compu, y no puedo estar sin ella… ¡no puedo! Además tengo que mantener mi promedio.

Se acerca el verano… para las Sudamericanas, ¡así que a disfrutar de las playas!

Saludos chicas, y nos leeremos pronto (si alguien quiere que lea sus historias o me recomiendan una, envíenme el link por un mensaje)

Kamy…


	4. El Cine y Despedidas Dolorosas

_**Aclaración**_: **_Los personajes son de Meyer, Jacob de Nessie, Edward de Bella, y Alec Vulturi mío..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>El Cine…<em>**

* * *

><p>—¿Lista?—pregunto Edward, en cuanto abrí la puerta y lo deje pasar.<p>

—Mmm—murmure, mientras me miraba. Llevaba unos jeans y una blusa blanca, el cabello atado en una coleta y solo un poco de sombra en los ojos… nada mas, no me gustaba arreglarme tanto; Bella Swan era simple.

—Estas perfecta—susurro Edward en mi oído, di un respingo, no lo había escuchado caminar tan cerca de mi; lo mire a los ojos pero me encontré con un brillo que me fue imposible descifrar.

—Gracias—dije en un susurro apenas audible, mientras me alejaba de él, no podía pensar con su cuerpo tan cerca del mío.

—Vamos—dijo ahora, con un tono de voz distinto, y diría que sonaba algo enfadado y triste, aunque no entendí porque.

—Ok—acepte, mientras tomaba mi bolso que contenía mi celular, billetera, y unos chicles… nunca se sabe cuando se necesitara.

Caminamos hasta su _Volvo_ y él, como el buen caballero que es me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Me subí seguido de él, y emprendimos el viaje a Port Ángeles, o eso pensé hasta que paramos frente a una casa blanca, muy simple. De ella salió Tanya Denali, con su andar _sensual_ y _atrevido_, mientras contorneaba las caderas; llevaba una falda mini, mini vaquera, una blusa escotada de color blanca y su cabello rubio rojizo suelto hasta la cintura.

Estaba tan hermosa que me intimido, aunque no tanto como Rosalie, la cuñada de Edward, quien estaba estudiando en la universidad con su prometido Emmett, esa mujer si que era _hermosa_… Tanya simplemente estaba muy linda, mucho mas que yo, ya que ella tenía buen cuerpo y el carácter del que yo carecia.

Se subió atrás, lanzándome dagas con los ojos… ¡maldita bruja! Nunca entendí su odio hacia mi, aunque no me importaba.

—Bells, que bueno verte otra vez—saludo con alegría falsa, mientras me daba una sonrisa cínica.

_—Pues yo quiero vomitar por el hecho de solo ver tu rostro—_quise contestarle, mas solo me quede callada. El viaje fue tenso, tanto que me daba la impresión de que podría cortarlo con un cuchillo, _Podrias cortar otra cosa con un cuchillo_, mire hacia fuera por la ventana, tratando de no hacer caso a mis impulsos homicidas.

Estaba celosa, para que negarlo, Edward me hubiera dicho que tendríamos que ir a buscarla a ella, yo había supuesto que nos encontraríamos allí… pero no, él no me aviso.

Las manos me picaban por las ganas de golpearlos a ambos… pero me contuve y pude soportar el viaje sin cometer ningún asesinato… y me sentí orgullosa de mi misma por ello, claro descontando el hecho de que había roto mi celular al apretar tan fuerte las teclas… pero era solo un pequeño detalle que nadie se iba a enterar… ya tenia uno mas de repuesto.

Al llegar al cine de Por Ángeles, aparcamos en un lugar adecuado, y me congele y aturdí, aunque mas que nada me asuste… Alice me miraba con un enojo tan grande en sus ojos verdes que me hiso acordar a mi sueño extraño. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies, mientras lo recordaba y la verdad era que, no tenia mucha diferencia la Alice del sueño con la que me miraba bajar del auto ahora. Vestía un pantalón negro y una blusa rosa chicle que le quedaba muy bien, claro que no era su ropa lo que tenia de similar, sino su expresión homicida.

Me acerque a ella junto con Tanya y Edward, con la expresión de inocencia mas convincente que pude… pero repito: las mentiras no son mi fuerte, por lo que la imitación me salió de lo mas horrible.

Ella no dijo nada mientras caminaba en su dirección, detrás de ella se encontraba Jasper, quien al parecer, trataba de calmarla… pero yo la conocía y era esa la razón por la cual solo unas veces, muy escasas, la había fallado.

Y la razón era porque me había roto una pierna, pero de igual manera la pase muy mal con Alice.

—Hola—salude a ambos, mientras respiraba algo entrecortadamente, tenia miedo de la duende.

—Bella—suspiro Alice, mientras me miraba de tal manera que me hiso estremecer en anticipación al regaño que me esperaba por parte de mi mejor amiga—Se puede saber… ¡por que diablos no fuiste conmigo al centro comercial hoy! Joder Bella, te espere 10 minutos antes de ponerme a comprar yo sola, y no pude llevar todo lo que quise… ¿sabes lo que es eso? Pues no… tu que no tienes sentido de la moda no lo sabes, pero yo si; ¡eres la amiga mas endemoniadamente mala que existe en este mundo! ¡Bruja!—termino, gritándome con sus manos en sus caderas, se veía tan intimidante, que no pude hacer nada mas que encogerme y tratar, en vano, de hacerme mas pequeña.

—Alli, me olvide—admití, tratando de calmarla… pero obtuve todo lo contrario, su rostro se puso rojo del coraje y se enojo aun mas. Creo que no había sido buena idea admitir que me había olvidado de la "tarde de chicas y compras".

—¿Te olvidaste? ¡¿Te olvidaste?—grito, acercándose a mi, di un paso atrás por instinto.

—Yo… mm… si, est-e fue ¿sin querer?—la mire con un puchero, mientras cada vez me asustaba mas… ¡no se vale! La enana daba miedo enserio.

—¿Así que fue sin querer?—pregunto suavizando su expresión, pero al contrario de tranquilizarme, me altere aun mas.

—Si—dije en un murmullo apenas audible.

—Bella—suspiro, mientras me miraba con una mirada diabólica—Ahora tendrás que ir conmigo al centro comercial, y sin quejarte… ¿me escuchaste?—pregunto, con cautela como si estuviera hablando a una niña de 5 años, en vez de a una de diecisiete.

Asentí, incapaz de formular una palabra—¿Me escuchaste?—repitió su pregunta, mirándome con una sonrisa.

—Si Allie, iré contigo—murmure, dándome por vencida.

Ella empezó a saltar como una loca, mientras me miraba con triunfo, estaba segura que esto iría mal… muy, pero que muy mal con Alice tan hiperactiva…

Unas risitas me sacaron de mi turbación en camino a trauma permanente a Alice, eran los demás que me miraban con diversión, debía de tener una mueca rara y graciosa en mi rostro, estaba segura. Pero al verlos me percate de una cosa, Jacob no estaba y eso me preocupo un poco… mi amigo debería de estar aquí.

Tanya… ella le habrá dicho algo, de eso estaba segura, mi amigo no faltaría al cine nunca… mire a la susodicha con cautela, esa arpía seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de salirse con la suya, y aunque no lo tenia claro debería ser tonta para no darme cuenta de que esos planes tenían que ver con mi mejor amigo, Edward.

Aunque no sabía que podía sacar ella de provecho de él… _su dinero_, dijo una voz en mi mente, como si fuera lo mas obvio, y estaba segura, lo era. Edward era de una familia que anda muy bien económicamente, su padre, Carlise es el director del hospital y a decir verdad, el mejor medico. Esme es decoradora de interiores, y aunque ahora está _exiliada_ del trabajo, en su tiempo gano mucho dinero. La familia Cullen es muy unida, con Carlise y Esme encabezando, y Emmett y Edward como hermanos, se llevaban todos muy bien… y yo, que según ellos también era parte intima de la familia, junto con los Hale, Rosalie y Jasper.

Tanya paso a mi lado, lanzándome una mirada envenenada y llena de advertencia… ¿acaso creía que me intimidaba? Pues no, no lo hacía y si pensaba golpearme o algo, con gusto la recibiría con mis puños cerrados… una sonrisa se creo en mi rostro, al pensar en golpearla… eso sería… simplemente hermoso.

Caminamos, y compramos varias cosas en el camino, gaseosas, palomitas de maíz… y dulces, muchos dulces. Cuando entramos había ya bastante gente, la película al parecer era famosa o algo así, ni siquiera sabia el nombre.

Nos sentamos en un orden estratégicamente calculado: Jasper, Alice, Tanya, Edward y yo… muy original, y la película dio comienzo.

Fue mas o menos a la mitad, que por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Alice apretando los puños y completamente enfadada, no sabia que le había pasado hasta que vi a Tanya apoyándose en Edward como si en eso se le fuese la vida, mis puños inmediatamente se apretaron… fue automático, y temía que si ella se acercaba mas… el golpe a su carita de zorra también seria automático.

Entonces, como si me estuviera leyendo la mente y quisiera ese golpe, se empezó a acercar lentamente a sus labios… vi a Edward tensarse, y la vena en su cuello juro que palpitaba; estaba enojado y demasiado tenso, dirigió una nerviosa mirada en mi dirección, y eso fue lo que basto para que me parara de golpe, y tomara su brazo violentamente.

—Ed, nos vamos, me siento mal—mentí, y me salió tan jodidamente mal que incluso Jasper rió… que mal amigo que es, esa es la clase de _compañeros del alma_ que tengo… cosas del destino. Alice me miro con una sonrisa agradecida, no le gustaba Tanya, y mucho menos que estuviera detrás de mi compañero eterno, destinado, amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela, etc; ya saben.

Tome a Edward de la mano, mientras éste soltaba pequeñas risitas que eran como canto de ángeles para mí… suspire mientras pensaba, él es inalcanzable para mi, yo no soy lo suficientemente buena para su persona, no lo merezco siquiera como amigo, era afortunada de que él me quisiera.

—¿Te sientes mal?—pregunto, con diversión pero con verdadera preocupación, era por eso que lo amaba… siempre se preocupaba por mi y era muy atento, simplemente perfecto.

—No Eddy—respondí con falsa inocencia, mientras suspiraba aliviada, pues poco había faltado para que le rompiera la cara a Tanya—Ya se me pasó—murmure mientras lo miraba a los ojos, en ellos pude ver ese brillo ya conocido para mi, pero indescifrable.

—¿No estarás celosa?—pregunto, mientras me miraba de una manera demasiado intensa, en sus ojos pude ver un pequeño brillo de esperanza, pero fue tal leve que no estuve demasiado segura de ello.

—¿Celosa, yo? Por favor Edward, además tu fuiste el que me pidió que te sacara de allí—acate, mientras alzaba la barbilla, no quería que se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos, eso me haría débil cerca de él.

—Ah—simplemente murmuro, y pude notar que con cierta desilusión… no seria porque le dije que no estaba celosa, ¿verdad?

Empezamos a hablar de cosas triviales, como era costumbre en nosotros… los secretos los guardábamos para los lugares mas íntimos, como en su habitación o la mía.

Fue entonces que él tomo aire, parecía que me iba a decir algo importante; pero antes de que pudiera decirme siquiera una palabra, mi celular sonó. Mire el identificador, Jacob… ¡que oportuno! Le di una mirada de disculpas a Edward, y me aleje un poco para poder hablar bien con mi amigo.

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunte, y tuve la ligera impresión de que sonó mas dura de lo que en verdad me hubiese gustado.

—Amm… Bells, quería saber si podrías venir a mi casa ahora—sonó algo culpable y supe que él se había sentido mal por mi tono de voz, inmediatamente me sentí la peor amiga del mundo.

—Claro Jake… pero dime, ¿sucedió algo malo?—pregunte preocupada, ya que debería de ser algo importante para no haber avisado de su ausencia.

—No, nada malo, pero necesito que vengas… adiós Bells—saludo esta vez alegre, y enseguida me corto. Mire la pantalla con el ceño fruncido, quizás el celular de repuesto no fuera tan bueno como había creído… o quizás, solo quizás Jake me corto el muy demonio. Me había hecho sentir culpable… otra vez, y yo caí como una tonta… otra vez.

Mire a Edward, que me observaba con curiosidad y diversión, fruncí el ceño, ¿de que reía?

—¿Tengo un mono pegado en mi cara?—pregunte con falsa preocupación, mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminante, no me gustaba que se rieran de mi… para nada.

—No—vacilo, de repente no tan divertido al ver mi rostro asesino—Es que tu cara era muy graciosa, te quedaste mirando el celular como si éste te hubiera ofendido, luego tenias cara de confundida, para pasar a otra de enfado… eres muy graciosa—rió para aligerar el ambiente, pero yo ya me había enojado.

—¿Por qué te ríes de mi, si sabes que no me gusta? Para mi no fue nada gracioso—lo mire con los brazos cruzados, y el ceño fruncido.

Luego me puse a meditar… ¿Por qué Jake primero había estado tembloroso, y luego alegre? A mi mente vino una idea nada agradable, de Jacob siendo secuestrado y que el que lo tenia encerrado me quería a mi, entonces Jake me había llamado con él teniendo un arma en su cabeza, por eso estaba tembloroso, y después se puso alegre porque el tipo le dijo que si no hacia un mejor intento, lo mataría… ¡pobre de Jacob!

Aunque había algo que no encajaba… Jake nunca me pondría en peligro para defender su pellejo, por lo que enseguida le pedí a Edward que me llevara a su casa.

—¿Qué quieres hacer en casa de Black?—pregunto con el ceño fruncido, mientras entraba en el auto seguido de mi, lo mire con una ceja enarcada, mientras guardaba el celular 2 en mi cartera.

—Porque me lo pidió, y yo soy su amiga y voy a ir—le mire desafiante, retándolo a decirme algo. Estaba algo preocupada por mi amigo, sabia que estaba siendo imaginativa al pensar lo del secuestrador, pero era raro.

—Ok—murmuro, a regañadientes, mientras ponía en marcha el coche.

—¿Por qué no me vas a decir lo que te pasa?—pregunte a Edward, de improviso.

—¿De que hablas?—pregunto confundido, o estaba actuando muy bien.

—De Tanya, lo sabes—dije, mirándolo a de reojo.

—Nada, Bella, te dije que era un secreto… ¡que daría yo por contártelo!... pero no puedo—murmuro afligido, mirando fijamente la carretera.

—Esta bien… solo quiero a mi amigo devuelta—argumente, con la vista en el suelo, mientras sentía mis mejillas arder.

—Yo también me quiero devuelta—musito, mientras aparcaba a un lado de la casa de Jake.

Era una casita pequeña pero hogareña, allí tenia muchos recuerdos de mi infancia, de mi padre trayéndome para pescar con Billy, padre de Jacob, mientras yo jugaba con Jake y Rebecca, su hermana que actualmente vive en Hawái con su marido y su hijo pequeño, nacido el año pasado.

Aquí, era al único lugar que mi padre me traía con él, pues se la pasaba su tiempo libre haciendo cosas _humildes_, aunque cuando el tiempo fue pasando, y con ello los prejuicios y arrogancia de mi madre, Charlie tuvo que dejar de venir a un lugar tan… _vulgar_ _y pobre_, como ella insistía en llamarlo. Y por ello perdió a un gran amigo de toda la vida, en verdad fue egoísta mi madre al manipular como a un muñeco a mi padre.

Suspire, había estado pensando demasiado en mis padres.

Con un Edward enfurruñado y pisándome los talones, bajamos del auto en camino a la puerta de la casa. Toque unas dos veces, cuando un Jacob algo melancólico pero alegre me abrió la puerta, mire hacia adentro, para asegurarme de que no había nadie… nadie mas que casi toda la tribu Quileute.

Si, Quileute… Jacob vive allí, de hecho es descendiente de uno de los mejores gobernantes que pudo haber tenido la tribu, Black. Jake debería de ir a la escuela Quileute, pero debido a unas _complicaciones_ va a nuestro instituto aunque le toma unos 20 minutos mas en llegar. Las llamadas _complicaciones_, no era nada mas ni nada menos que Jacob se había metido… _sin querer_ con la novia de un muchacho rudo, llamado Sam Uley. La muchacha se llamaba Leah Clarwather, Clrowley, o algo así.

Pero eso le pasaba por no hacer caso a mis indicaciones y consejos.

Me abrí paso entre la gente, con Edward detrás mío, mientras veía a las personas presentes, la mayoría que ya conocía. No sabia el motivo de que se hayan reunido, y no debería ser nada malo, porque de lo contrario estarían de reunión con el consejo.

—¿Por qué me has llamado, Jake?—pregunte con curiosidad, mientras lo miraba ponerse sumamente incomodo… ¿Qué pasaba por aquí?

—En realidad, la gente es exagerada… nosotros nos vamos—susurro, mientras miraba el suelo… ¿Cómo que se iba?

—¿A dónde?—interrogue, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Mmm… a un pequeño pueblo de Arizona, nos mudamos—acato con pesar, mientras golpeaba sus pies.

No pude evitar que las lagrimas se asomaran por mis ojos, lo extrañaría tanto… Jacob, uno de mis mejores amigos, estaría sin verlo, sin su humor extraño, sin su arrogancia fingida y sarcasmo, las palabras envenenadas hacia Edward… no, eso no extrañaría.

Pero me iba a sentir mal, conocía a Jake desde toda mi vida, al igual que Edward, y, aunque no fuera un amigo tan íntimo como lo era el muchacho de cabellos cobrizos, de igual manera era como un hermano para mi.

—¿Permanentemente?—pregunte, con pesar, mientras lo miraba con tristeza, no quería que se fuera.

—Según se hasta ahora, si

—¿Cuándo?—pegunte afligida, queriendo que su respuesta fuera "dentro de 20 años"

—Ahora, el vuelo sale dentro de unas dos horas—respondió, completamente frustrado por algún motivo del cual no quise preguntar, mas la única pregunta que importaba era…

—¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?—grite, completamente enojada, él no debería haberme dicho ahora, sin que pudiera asimilar la noticia.

—¡Porque, maldita sea, yo también me entere hoy!—gruño unas cuantas maldiciones, completamente enojado. Estaba segura, él no quería irse a ningún lado.

—¿Bella?—pregunto una voz a espaldas de Jacob, la cual reconocí inmediatamente, interrumpiendo la respuesta que iba a darle a Jake.

Billy apareció con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, y al verlo allí, sentado en esa silla de rueda, hiso que soltara un sollozo… no quería que se fuera, Billy había sido como mi segundo padre, el había sido la mejor persona que había conocido en la vida.

Un hombre solo que está únicamente con su hijo de compañía, y entonces al ver la casa comprendí el porque de tan repentino viaje, Billy se sentía demasiado solo como para seguir en ese lugar que tantos recuerdos le traía de su difunta esposa, una mujer sensacional que había muerto hace ya casi 5 años, pero a la cual aun se recordaba y quería.

Mucho mas su hijo y esposo. Lo mire un segundo mas, antes de lanzarme a sus brazos, no de manera literal obviamente, lo abrace con fuerza mientras los sollozos seguían al pensar en no verlo mas…

—Tienes que prometerme que vendrán a visitarnos siempre—le suplique, no le pediría que se quedara porque comprendía, en cierto modo, el que él quisiera darse un respiro y cambiar un poco de aires en lo que a los recuerdos respecta.

—Claro, Bella, te quiero hija—respondió, también con lagrimas cayendo de sus mejillas… Las despedidas dolían, y mucho.

—También te quiero, Billy—le respondí, mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas de mis ojos, y dejaba ir a Billy con otras personas que también querían despedirse.

Entonces mire hacia atrás, donde Edward estaba con la cara disgustada, puesto que Jacob estaba a su lado, hablándole; y conociendo a mi amigo quileute, sé que no era nada bueno lo que le estaba diciendo. Vi a mi amigo de pelos cobrizos poner cara de horror, y luego otra de furia, mientras Jake sonreía ampliamente.

Me acerque a ellos sigilosamente, o eso planeaba hasta que me caí a unos cinco pasos de ellos, pero por suerte aún quedan los que son llamados _Caballeros_, y me sostuvo antes de que estampara mi nariz en el suelo. Mire a Edward con una sonrisa tímida y arrepentida, aunque no era la primera vez que caía, él me devolvió una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que decía que no había problemas. Jake, sin embargo, se empezó a reír a carcajadas, mientras la gente lo miraba extrañado, pues casi nadie había visto "el incidente" de mi torpeza; ¡Oh! Mi bendita torpeza.

….

Estábamos en el aeropuerto, después de unas locas lagrimas, Jake refunfuñando que no quería irse, unas cuantas palabras de despedida, y suplicas para que vinieran a visitarnos, en camino a mi departamento.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, y era eso lo que valoraba de Edward, él siempre sabia cuando quedarse callado, y cuando apoyar a alguien.

—¿Quieres entrar a casa?—pregunte, cuando aparcamos frente a mi departamento, no quería que se fuera y eso me ponía nerviosa, no quería depender de alguien, aunque ya era tarde para mi, pues me había enamorado completamente de mi mejor amigo.

—No—dijo en un murmullo apenas audible, mientras sentía su mirada sobre mi—No quiero preocupar a Esme—ambos sabíamos que era mentira, Esme sabía siempre donde estaba, (en mi casa), o de lo contrario, me llamaba. No entendía porque no quería pasar tiempo conmigo, me había estado evadiendo desde que entramos en casa de Jake, y no supe la razón. Dolió, pues me puse a pensar miles de cosas que seguramente no eran ciertas.

—Esta bien—murmure, mientras me bajaba del auto, pero antes de que pusiera los pies en la tierra, me di lla vuelta para despedirme de Edward.

Error…

Él estaba a centímetros de mi, y me congele en el lugar, porque a pesar de que mandara la señal a mi cerebro, de que me hiciera bajar del auto antes de cometer un error; no podía moverme.

Mire sus ojos verdes, que tenían un brillo especial, ese que había estado viendo hace aproximadamente un mes; me quede prendada de su mirada, me gustaban mucho sus ojos, eran de un intenso y hermoso verde. Y oh, sorpresa… ¡me encanta el verde!

Mi vista se desvió a sus labios, apetecibles y varoniles, los cuales me demandaban besarlos, me llamaban a gritos. Una extraña sensación invadió mi pecho y estomago, eran como miles de mariposas que revoloteaban alrededor, como si una ola de paz fuera enviada directamente a mi.

Me sentía como en el cielo, y me pregunte como seria el ser besada por esos labios, ser sostenida por sus fuertes brazos, y peor aún, me imagine cosas "No aptas para todo publico", y eso causo un rubor aun mas fuerte en mis mejillas.

Lentamente nos fuimos acercando, quería acallar esos gritos que me ordenaban besar a Edward, quería abrazarme a él hasta que no hubiera nada entre nosotros, hasta que fuéramos una sola persona, dividida en dos cuerpos.

Podía incluso sentir una vibración en mi cuerpo, y saborear sus dulces labios. Entonces, al parecer se decidió, y cuando estaba por besarme, o eso supuse, una extraña canción nos hiso dar un brinco y golpearnos la cabeza contra la puerta.

Un "Auch" al unisono se escucho, haciendo compañía a la canción que Alice había programado para las llamadas en mi teléfono celular.

_Te deje, te deje, te deje, por mala…_

_Por loca,_

_Porque no le diste valor al amor que te di…_

_Te deje, te deje, te deje, por mala, por loca_

_Porque un solo hombre no alcanza pa` tu corazón._

—¿Hola?—pregunte irritada, iba a obtener el beso esperado por mi mejor amigo, ¡y ella me interrumpe!

—¡Bella!—grito una vocecilla al otro lado—¿Dónde estas?—pregunto, histérica.

—Frente a mi casa—respondí, aun enojada.

—¡En tu casa! ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba porque no habían regresado?—me sentí inmediatamente culpable, pues no le habíamos avisado a nadie que íbamos a casa de Jake.

—Yo… lo siento—me disculpe, aunque por dentro quería estrangular a la enana por el momento tan oportuno en el que me llamo.

—¡¿Lo sientes? ¡Bella! Casi me muero…—le corte, antes de que siguiera gritándome, sabia que estaba mal, pues ella era mi mejor amiga, pero ya estaba cansada por hoy de tanto alboroto.

Mire a Edward, quien tenia las manos fuertemente empuñadas, una en la palanca de cambios y otra en el "coso que hace girar el auto" o algo así como manurio.

Me acerque para darle un beso en la mejilla y un "Buenas noches", antes de entrar a mi departamento y cerrar la puerta de un golpe.

Seguramente él no quería besarme y yo malinterprete las cosas, seguro que ya no quería ser mi amigo porque pensaba que yo era una arrastrada.

Me tendí en mi cama, mientras unas traicioneras lagrimas caían por mi rostro, yo no era para él y de eso estaba segura, pero él si era para mi, era mi príncipe perfecto.

¿En verdad creí que quería besarme? ¡Ja! ¡Tonta Bella! Claro que no quería besarme, yo soy una idiota por hacer crecer esperanzas vanas y sin sentido, soy una idiota por creer un segundo siquiera, que podría haber una posibilidad entre nosotros.

Pero por sobre todo, soy una idiota por enamórame de mi mejor amigo, que solo me ve como una hermana…

Estoy jodida…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola, muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios y tambien a las que leen la historia...<strong>_

_**¿Review? ¿No merezco uno siquiera, diciendome mis errores y si les gusto?**_

**_Kamy Vulturi..._**


End file.
